Forum:Two quick questions
I have 2 simple questions, I'll start with the more important one. I made this account with the intention of uploading an image to the main page, to replace the image that links to Kriegs page. I made an 100x100 image, added that same greyish-blue background and everything, etc, just so it looks less out of place because it irks me just that much. But, I can't upload it. So...how might I go about that? Send the image to someone who can, not bother at all or...what? Heres the imag ein question. It looks better, I'd say. But yeah, I don't know. If anyone on this thing can do it, go ahead. Now, onto my second question. Me and my friend were playing online once, we joined a world and this guy traded with my friend. When we saw what he put in, we were instantly flabbergasted. It was The Bee. But not a normal bee, it had resistance to everything, fire, corrosive and shock. It had massive capacity and all. But the strangest thing, the name wasn't in orange. It was black. How? Why? Has anyone else seen this? : Let me start with the obligatory "welcome to the forums"! Glad to have another user who is willing to make this wiki bigger and better. I'm not sure how to add the photo. Seems like the main page might be locked by the admins (for obvious reasons, vandalism and the like). As far as the Bee that you stumbled across, chuck it. Get rid of it as soon as you possibly can and I pray that you backed up your save files. Don't mean to scare you, but what you got was a non-legit, modded shield. Personally, I stay as far away from mods as possible, due to the outbreak of viruses that went around destroying game saves a while back. Just trash it. Grindfest (talk) 13:07, April 3, 2013 (UTC) : Oh the guy didn't give it to us, this was a long while ago, but I was still curious. Our saves were a tad messed up for a while though. Some things looked odd, like the texture was missing, a glitch actually fixed itself, all very strange. But it all went back to normal eventually. Still, I guess I have to wait for an admin or something then. EEdwardNigma (talk) 13:15, April 3, 2013 (UTC) there is a new abomination class of mods on the BL2... market, so to speak. "Black" weapons. you can find some (questionable) info on them via a youtube search. warning: watching the videos may glitch your life. be sure to chuck your pc off the nearest cliff after reading. do not attempt to sell it. 65px|link=User:Fryguy42 14:40, April 3, 2013 (UTC) and... i swapped out the krieg image on the mainpage for yours, thanks. the content for that particular section of the page is buried deep in a secret template. i could tell you about it but then i'd have to kill myself. The mystery of the secret underground black market Bee is solved. (And I feel special now.) EEdwardNigma (talk) 20:46, April 3, 2013 (UTC)